Black Fox
by crasyducky
Summary: Misao falls inlove with the man she is supposed to kill. Not only dose she have to kill her belovid Aoshi but she also tells Kenshin she likes him, has to take care a a baby for a week with Sano, and she hits Aoshi and Kenshin on the face with a base ball
1. Base ball

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ruroni Kenshin and unless I can come up with over 2 million dollars will never own a single episode. L

Authors note:

It's another High School story. I like them personally. This story is mostly about Misao and Aoshi because I like their relationship best. But Kaoru and Kenshin are in it to. Soujiro is Misaos friend only, nothing more, not like any of you think he is but just in case.

She walked down the long dark hallway. The hallway was dark on account that her school was trying to save money on electricity. She opened the door and squinted her eyes because the sun was so bright, almost to bright that day. She stepped outside. It was so hot outside she was going to have a stroke during baseball practice. And to top it all off she was one of only two girls on the team and the coach wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine. She calmly walked over to the bench were Kaoru sat waiting for her. 

"So are you ready to play?" she asked. 

"Yup sure am!" said Kaoru. They both sat there in their ugly uniforms waiting for the team to get there. The uniforms consisted of ugly gray pants knee high white socks and button down gray tee shirts. As the team started to file out of the boys locker room the girls talked about meaningless things. 

"Hey Kaoru did you hear that there's two new boys at school. I heard that they tried out for the base ball team and got in without breaking a sweat." Said Misao.          

"Yea I heard they're supposed to be pretty cute  t…" started Kaoru. 

"What, what's wrong?" asked Misao as two boys walked up behind her. "Sano Soujiro if you two try to scare me its not going to work I know your…." Misao started as she turned around and to her surprise it wasn't Soujiro and Sano trying to scare her it was actually two boys, to be more specific it was the two new boys who just moved there. One was short and had long red almost rust colored hair. His eyes, they were violet the most beautiful eyes Kaoru ever saw. He had on the baseball uniform that the girls had on. The boy next to him was very tall like a head taller than Misao he had the iciest blue eyes with black hair he also wore the baseball uniform and didn't look happy about it. Misao instantly fell in love with him she felt like she could stare into his eyes forever. Finally she realized she had to say something. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were my friends trying to scare me like they do all the time. Really I'm so." 

"Boo!"

"AHH!" she said as sano interrupted her. He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and said boo. She jumped and screamed on the top of her lungs she really wasn't ready for that and no one has ever touched her there.

 "SANO!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BETTER RUN!" she said. As she ran after sano and Soujiro was rolling on the floor laughing Kaoru decided to be polite even if her friend weren't going to be.

 "Hello my name is Kaoru and (pointing to Misao and sano) that's Sano and Misao and this is soujiro," she said pointing to soujiro still laughing but standing up this time. 

"Hello my name is Kenshin," said the boy with red hair.

 "And my name is Aoshi" said the tall one. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said a little embarrassed by her friends actions but if Kenshin and Aoshi were going to get to know them they would learn to just ignore them. Misao hit sano many times on the head and left him lying on the grass in pain. 

"Like I said before im sorry for yelling at you these are the friends I was watching out for I apparently didn't do a good job of that, my name is Misao nice to meet you" Misao said happily.

 "Misao you jumped like 3 feet that was priceless" said soujiro just getting over his laugh attack. 

"Watch it soujiro ill get you later" Misao said while her eyebrow twitched with rage. 

"Alright every one get in your positions Kaoru your up to bat Kenshin your third baseman and Aoshi your first baseman," the coach yelled. 

"Well here I go wish me luck," said Kaoru to Misao.

 "You wont need it, trust me" said Misao reassuringly.

 "Thanks" Kaoru said. She walked up to the plate the pitcher threw the ball and it was coming at her fast. She swung the bat hit the ball. The ball headed straits for second base were soujiro caught it.

 "Awe man that sucks!" Kaoru said. Soujiro just smiled like he has been doing for the entire season (I love his smile as much as the next soujiro obsessed girl but dose he ever stop smiling?). The rest of the game was going smoothly but the next time it was turn for Misaos team to bat she was up. 

"Watch out guys its Misaos turn " sano, the pitcher, said jokingly. He tossed the ball as light as he could to the plate. Now this really ticked Misao off and he knew it so Misao decided to play dumb. 

She swung as lightly as she could and the umpire said, "strike one"

 "Oh oopse I just can't hit the ball when it's going so fast" Misao said in a mocking voice. Sano just smiled.

 "Ok ill go slower then". Mean while at third base Kenshin was amused but not for long he knew how this would end she would wait till the third ball, hit it this time and run then the coach would get all mad and scold them both so he decided to take this time to think. 'That Kaoru girl is really hot I mean cute I mean beautiful I mean what am I thinking I don't think anyone is hot no I don't get crushes' and so on and so forth.

 Now back at first base Aoshi knew what was going to happen to and it also didn't amuse him that much either so he thought he should take this time to think also. 'that Misao girl has way to much energy but I like it wait no I don't and her smile I could look at her smiling face and into those deep pools of blue sapphires she calls eyes all day wait no, no I don't think her blue eyes are pretty I don't like this chick no' and so on and so forth.

 Now this whole time everyone thought she'd wait till the third ball to stop playing around and get serious that was her edge. She decided her team would win this game she would hit as hard as she could on the second ball. She waited till it got close enough then changed her stance so she could actually hit the ball her eyes became cold and emotionless as she watched the ball fly forward towards her. She gripped the bat harder and hit the ball as hard as she possibly could the ball went flying out of the park, well at least it would have if she didn't have such horrible luck. What really happened was this: she hit the ball as hard as she could the ball hit the exact middle of the bat the bat split into two pieces and the ball landed about 3 inches from the front of Misaos sandal. The two pieces of the bat went flying in different directions. The first piece went flying toward the third base and the second went flying toward the first base. 

"Some one up there hates me," said Misao.

Authors note: What will happen next? Ok, don't hate me but in my whole story it goes from descriptive to not very descriptive. The story is finished I just have to get it all on the site.


	2. They're ok

Now Kenshin and Aoshi were daydreaming right, deep in thought, well the pieces hit them both smack dap between the eyes and neither of them knew it was coming. 

"Ouch" said Kenshin right before he hit the ground cold. 

"…" Said, well didn't say Aoshi before he hit the ground. 

"Awe shit why did it have to be me who knocked the two of them out?" said Misao.

 "Yea I think your right some one up there dose hate you," said Sano.

 "Shut up and get over here and help us get them to the nurse" said Kaoru.

 " Ya had to mess with me today sano didn't you?" said Misao. Evil scowl from Sano. They got the two boys safely to the nurse's office. Misao and Kaoru started to pace especially Misao not only did she just knock out her new crush but she knocked out another totally innocent guy and she didn't even get to run the bases for her supposed home run.

 "Misao calm down they'll be fine your gonna wear a hole in the ground " said soujiro he was kind of worried about Misao 'I wonder if she'll be alright I mean she's pacing so much I know she likes that Aoshi guy but dose she really like him this much? I don't think worrying that much is good for a girl' he thought. All the sudden Kenshin and Aoshi walked out of the nurse's office with huge red marks, turning into bruises, on their faces. If you put them together they formed a bat actually besides the fact that that looked extremely painful it was funny looking. Once the team got a good look at them they burst out into laughter. Soon they quieted down due to the evil look in both the boys' eyes. Practice was officially over due to the little accident they had. ' Oh my god I feel so bad did I hurt them I see pain in Kenshins eyes but not much but I cant even read Aoshi's eyes this guys like a rock no a ice block but he's my ice block no wait what am I thinking he would never like a girl like me ' Misao thought. 

Kaoru looked at her best friend with worry in her eyes. " Misao its ok their fine besides they were the ones who weren't paying atten..." she was cut short by Misao.

 "Kaoru I feel so bad had I been paying attention and didn't hit the ball as hard as I could they wouldn't have gotten hurt its all my fault but on he bright side they don't look to hurt I mean Kenshin, I only see a little pain in his eyes but he was in deep thought when I hit him so was Aoshi but hey Kaoru (nudging Kaoru in the side) Kenshin was looking right at you in deep thought I think some one has a crush on you ;)!" Misao said the sorrow and regret completely disincarnating from her being.

 "No he doesn't he couldn't I mean I" she started to blush furiously.

 "Oh and some one has a crush on him! Oh I love playing the matchmaker I have to get you two together," said a now extremely happy Misao. 

"Hey now, I never said that I liked him and really you shouldn't, remember the last time you thought I had a crush on some one and you tried to get us together?" asked Kaoru a little ticked off.

"Ah that someone dose have a crush on Kenshin huh?" said Misao now happily formulating a plan to get them together. 

"Who has a crush on KENSHIN? Now?" said Sano screaming the word kenshin really loud so every one heard him and listen to see who had a crush on the new student. 

" Oh well we were having a private conversation sano please don't interrupt us" said kaoru blushing. 

"Oh so Mis."He started when Misao put her hand on his mouth." no sano don't spread any nasty rumors it could ruin our reputation if you really want to know I…. I…. I have.. A.. Crush …on. …Kenshin" she whispered the word Kenshin. 'Oh no I do not now look what you've done Misao you saved a friend from complete and total embarrassment and now your in trouble good going now Aoshi will never notice you' she thought with regret in her eyes.

' No way thank you Misao you saved me from complete and total embarrassment I love you (in a friend way for all those sickos out there) but now what about Aoshi he'll never look at you and did any one see that blush' Kaoru thought with the look of debt to Misao in her eyes.

 ' What the hell I thought that Kaoru liked Kenshin and Misao liked Aoshi wow, wait a second Misao dose like Aoshi I know that look she gave him earlier that was pure love and hope and Kaoru was practically staring at Kenshin wow Misao really did her friend a big favor' thought Sano. 

'Shit I don't like HER I like Kaoru and I thought I saw a little hint of pain in Aoshi's eyes for a second when she said my name but she had to have been lying her eyes they tell the whole story' Kenshin thought.

' No I like her though Kenshin cant have her Kenshin why did she say Kenshin? Wait a second no I don't like her no I don't I don't I do no, no I don't!' thought Aoshi.

 'Oh Misao that was a bad Idea' thought soujiro. As soon as every one got on the activity bus Misao sat in seat 12 on the drivers side the one seater of course to sulk at her new found FAKE crush. Kaoru sat in the seat across the hall alone. She didn't want to sit and flirt with boys now she wanted to comfort her friend.

 "Misao, Misao that was the nicest thing anyone has done for me Misao come here sit in my seat with me." Said kaoru Misao moved over and sat with Kaoru. She leaned in and gave her a hug.

 " Kaoru I cant believe I did that what will Aoshi think now he thinks I like kenshin not him and now kenshin thinks I like him and not you but I don't regret it (she lied through her teeth) I didn't want you to be embarrassed im sorry if you wanted him to know, did you want him to know?" Misao asked. 

"Yes but not in front of everyone " she said "thank you Misao I really appreciate it but I don't think any one bought your act they saw how crushed you looked when you said kenshin everyone gasped and Aoshi practically showed an emotion!" Kaoru said. Misao laughed.

"Ok I guess I can forget it well this is my stop by ill talk to ya later" she said while she walked off the bus. As Misao walked home she ran inside and ran to her room she shuffled around looking for something she found it and ran outside. The thing she was looking for was her skateboard she was going to practice her moves for 2 hours practice swordsmanship for 2 hours do homework for and hour then go to bed it was already 6:00 she might have to shorten her schedule. She skated to a near by park and started skating up and down a half pipe. She was good very good but every time she went there she had to put on a hoodie wear the hood up and wear a baseball cap with her hair tucked away so she look like a guy she also wore shades. All the guys would kick her out of the park if she didn't. Now today being so upset she went there to cool off and let off some steam. She forgot her baseball cap had to wear a helmet she also forgot her hoodie and ended up wearing a pink tank top and shades she had to wear her hair down because she had a helmet on. This was going to be trouble. And to top it all off Kaoru came after her with make-up this morning and she still had it on. She was already at the park when she realized she didn't have her hoodie but that's ok they wont notice. Then she saw every boy staring at her. "Oh crap um hey guys what's everyone staring at?" she said with a blush and her voice kind of shaking out of fear. 

"No girls allowed in this skate park," said a rather short boy. 

"Oh please oh please just let me skate a little and you'll change your mind im good really," she said. 

"Ok I guess we could let you take a test," said a familiar voice from somewhere in the crowd. 

"Sano?" she said ' no way is he here I didn't know he skateboarded' she thought. 

"Yes, you know it, so you going to start or do you need some one to give you a push?" he said.

 "No thanks sano I think I can manage with out your help after all you throwing the ball as slow as you could didn't help during the baseball game!" she said as she dropped into the half pipe. She did extraordinary tricks (I don't know any good ones bare with me and make some up in your head) up and down the half pipe. 

"Hey she's not bad and she hasn't even broke a sweat," someone croaked out. 

"Ok I guess your in but make sure you don't make us guys look bad" sano said in utter amazement. Suddenly the attention of the crowd was focused on the entrance of the park as the crowd slowly drifted into hysterical laughter. Misao stopped and looked toward the gate to see what was so funny. It was Aoshi and kenshin skating in side by side. If you could clearly see their faces you'd laugh. If you lined up the two bruises you could see the shape of a baseball bat and the bruises went all the way diagonal across their faces. 'Oh no what are they doing here well I guess I can apologize for hitting them now' she thought. She skated up to them and stopped in front of them. "Look I'm sorry the bat hit you both in the face I didn't mean to I guess I don't know my own strength" she said. 

'She seems sincere' thought Kenshin. "That's all right I should have been paying attention right Aoshi" Kenshin said. 

"Hmm uh yea, right" Aoshi said still looking deep into Misaos eyes she got the chills it was like he was looking right into her soul it scared her yet it comforted her at the same time. 

"Ok well I got to go bye" she said happy that one she didn't blush from being right in front of Aoshi and two not blushing being in front of Kenshin who she told she liked which she didn't and three she was able to say sorry to both of them in under a minuet. She skated till it was 8:00 a whole group of boys followed her from ramp to ramp some admiring her skill some trying to master her moves and some just hating her for being a girl with skills they didn't have. She got to see kenshin and Aoshi skate they were really good they were always right next to her when she did a trick they would do it to and sometimes even better. She was satisfied she finally found someone who had better skills than her even though they didn't show her many of their tricks soon she had to go home at 8:00 she told sano she was going home it was getting late. "Sano I have to go nice talking to another skateboard freak like myself J well I got to get home and practice and do homeworkL talk to ya later" Misao said. 

"Ya bye Misao have fun practicing what ever and doing homework!" sano said.

 "Here's your chance go ask her if she would like you to walk her home" said a voice from the shadows. 

"No I cant," said another voice.

 "Hey Misao can I walk you home?" said the voice in his best Aoshi impression while pushing Aoshi into the light.

 She turned around and saw Aoshi her smile faded into a small frown but soon regained its full ness and she said" sure!"

 "Ill get you later Kenshin" Aoshi whispered kenshin only laughed and smiled. 

His plan was working splendidly. 

" So is there a reason you wanted to walk me home?" she asked innocently.'ya like you've been madly in love with me since you first set eyes on me' a little voice in her head said. 'No he just wanted to know if I was all right or something' she thought 'ya sure wait he's saying something shut up' her other voice said.

 "Well I wanted to know why you said you liked kenshin when we all know kaoru likes him" he said. 

'Hmm hard question' she thought. "Well Kaoru is my best friend so when I saw her struggle and blush and I knew she wished she were anywhere but there and sano wouldn't shut up and every one wanted an answer my instincts took over I couldn't help it" she said.

 "Oh so you don't like Kenshin?" he said.

 "Well don't get me wrong I think he's a good guy and he'd be perfect for Kaoru but he wouldn't be perfect for me so if anything he's just a friend" she explained ' and hopefully soon he'll be a friend and my best friends boyfriend' she thought.' that would never happen he seems to shy but as soon as they got their feelings off their chest they'd be perfect' she thought. 

'They'd be perfect but their to shy' he thought 

"Well this is my house so if there's anything else you wanted to say, say it now" she said. 

'Silence oh how I hate silence say something already!' she thought.

 'What should I say hey would you like to ask me to the sadyhawkins dance (that's a dance were the chicks ask the guys to dance) next month?' he thought. "No I think that's it," he said.

 "Oh ok well bye" she said. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. She soon ran inside he cheeks red, like hooker lipstick red (big joke between me and my friend sorry had to add that in). Oh boy was she embarrassed. He stood out side her door for a while processing what happened soon he realized he was moving and just went with the flow.' she kissed me well sort of dose that mean she likes me?' he thought all the way home.

 'Dose he like me? Dose he not? Awe man this sucks' Misao thought

About 3 weeks later 

Misao made good friends with Kenshin and Aoshi

'Ok next week is the dance were I have to ask a guy to go I want to ask Aoshi but I bet like 20 girls already asked I have to ask kenshin if he said yes to anyone hey speaking of Kenshin Kaoru is supposed to ask him to go with her today. This is so exciting. Why can't Aoshi ask me? Why cant he come to me for once instead of me going to him' Misao thought while skateboarding as fast as she could because she was half an hour late to school. ' Why do I need sleep cant we just not need sleep I'd get a lot more done' she thought. ' Wait I know I will make Aoshi come to me but I have to run it through soujiro first' she thought with an evil glint in her eye. She arrived at school at 9:00 an hour late to school. "This sucks" she said. 

"Tell me about it I'm late to I slept in" said Soujiro.

 "Ah!" Misao screamed as she fell off her skateboard. "Don't sneak up on me and scare me like that! Really you slept in to? That's strange. Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you Soujiro it's about Aoshi" She started.


	3. A Baby

Oh no I'm not getting into your crazy relationships im not going to say I like Aoshi just so you don't get embarrassed when sano asks who likes Aoshi" he said.

 "No, no not like that I want you to help me listen ill tell you my plan, First I hang out with you a lot like sit with you at lunch partner up with you when ever I can sit with you on the bus skate with you at the skate park and just generally hang out with you a lot" she said. 

"Umm ok how dose this work in with Aoshi?" he asked. 

"Im getting to that. Well I figure the more I hang out with other guys the more he'll get jealous," she said with a sly look on her face. 

"Ok I don't mind just we don't like have to go to extremes or anything do we?" he asked.

 "Like what?" she asked.

 "Like kissing?" he said. 

"Oh no I just want to hang out with you get all buddy-buddy and im sorry in advance if I get out of hand" she said. 

"What?" soujiro said?

 "Well knowing me I might just kiss you if Aoshi is there and he looks jealous or I might snuggle up with you or get mad at Aoshi and ask you to the dance only out of spite though you can go with any one you want" she said.

 "Oh that kind of out-of-hand" he said. 

"Yea so will ya help me?" she asked as they approached the school. 

"Yea sure but how long will this be going on?" he asked putting his skateboard away.

 "Ok well until he makes a move but If he doesn't make a move by the Thursday then we can stop by, the night of the dance" she answered. 

"Ok that's fine when will we start? Today?" 

"Yes right now" she said as she walked into the school. The bell was going to ring so they got their stuff and prepared for their second block together. In there second block Misao and Soujiro had to pair up to do some word problems. Of course were else would you have word problems none other than math class (every ones worst night mare MATH!). Misao instantly ran up to Soujiro claiming him her own. 

'Mmm Misao always wants to be my partner. I wonder what's up I don't care.' Aoshi thought. 

'Ahhh he's looking at me wait no he just looked away I think its working' Misao thought. Soon the class was over and they had to go to lunch and just like Misao had told Soujiro, she was going to sit by him at lunch. And so she did. Aoshi was a little confused but he didn't say anything, literally. The next class Ah, Home economics. One of Misaos favorite classes. Well she will hate this class soon but you'll have to read to find out. Misao walked into class and took her seat, which was conveniently located next to Soujiro. 

"Alright class settle down. Today we are going to pare each of you up with a husband or wife. (Moans and confused faces from the class) Each of you will be given a husband or wife and a child. (More moans) this child is an animatronics baby doll it cries during the night need to be feed, not with real food and taken care of. There is a microchip planted in each doll it will tell me if you took care of the baby or hit it over the head with a bat and left it in your closet for the week. (Laughs and red faces from class) Also we will require you to get a baby sitter during the school days. each child is programmed to the specific list of problems.. erm … situations you are given. for example if it says your baby gets sick your child will get sick. Also you are required to spend the night at your spouses house at least once so both of you can share the responsibility of caring for a child. And I don't expect you to sleep in the same bed. I don't even care if you don't sleep in the same room. Just you have to be in the same house. (Some other people in the class's names) Aoshi and some other chick, Soujiro and some other chick ("aw man" from Misao) Sano and… and mmm who can I pare him up she has to be responsible and not bad umm Misao will do (continues down the list of other students)" the teacher said. Misao and Sano sweat drop.

"What I'm paired up with him/her," they said simultaneously. They were handed the baby doll and given their sheet of situations and jobs.

 "Mm I'm a Anchor woman for channel 5 and what are you?" Misao asked Sano. She was satisfied with her job.

" I'm a Librarian," he said. He hated his job he didn't even know were the library was.

" Well (snicker) on the bright side (cough trying to cover up her desire to laugh) this isn't a real job it's just pretend" Misao said trying to reassure him. 

" And WE have a kid" he said. "Well you can take the kid tonight" he said holding the doll by the hand and plopping it in Misaos lap.

"Ok class im activating the dolls now they start out crying so hold your ears" the teacher said at the computer holding her ears as the program loaded. All the sudden every doll in the class started crying. Instinctively every "wife" in the room cradled the doll in their arms and cooed them to sleep within seconds. The "husbands" just looked astonished that they knew what to do. The girls just simply replied I don't like the sound so I did what came naturally. (Freaky enough every girl in the class said that at the same time so they all looked around scared by this strange phenomenon but soon returned to normal) 

"And Sano I think we should do that whole sleep over thing tonight so we can figure out our situation and I don't want to be the only one in this "relationship" who dose all the work. And we can get the sleep over done with and wont have to worry about it" Misao said while cradling her makeshift baby in her arms. 

"Um what's the point of this project?" Misao asked the teacher.

 "Um they said its to learn responsibility and that ya'll know what its like having a kid" the teacher replied. 

"Oh so sano are we on for tonight?"

 "Yea I guess so," he said. The bus ride home was a living hell. First Misao forgot to sit by soujiro so she ended up in the back seat but that wasn't so bad she got to sit with Kaoru. Then kaorus baby woke up and started to cry, which caused a chain reaction of Misaos baby crying then the whole busses babies started to cry. 

"I'm never having children!" Misao shouted over the loud babies cry. Soon they quieted down and Misao got off the bus. As she was walking the 2 blocks home from her bus stop someone stopped her they pulled her into an ally and whispered something into her ear then let her go on her way. She was stunned by what she heard. She was in a trance as she walked home she couldn't stop repeating "no, no I cant I wont but I have to no" Finally she opened the door and slammed it shut and that woke up her baby and her trance was broken by waaaaaaaaaaaa! 

"What, what oh its just you" Misao said. 

"Misao what's wrong" her grandfather said running down the stairs. 

"Oh nothing it's a doll it's a class assignment I have to have it and sano is coming over tonight to work on it he has to sleep over don't worry nothing will happen and this thing wont bother you you'll get used to it. It only cries when it needs something ill be in my room bye!" She said all in one breath. She ran upstairs to do home work so she wouldn't have anything she had to do when sano got there. She finished her homework only stopping when the baby needed to be feed or played with she made sure the baby was up a lot because she wanted the baby to be able to fall asleep tonight she didn't want to play patty cake at one in the morning. Finally it was 6:00 she was finished. She had completely forgot about everything except for the baby she was playing with. She so content with what she was doing she didn't hear, or see for that matter, Sano walking into the room and watch her play with the doll erm baby for 5 min. until she got up to look at the clock to see if she had time to train. First she saw sano then remembered what she was about to do look at the clock to see if there was still time to train she had just gotten an assignment so she had to train then she remembered what the assignment was and started to cry. 'Oh man why oh why did Okon have to be in the Oniwabann group so he had to tech me to be in it so I had to become an assassin why and why do I train so much so I have to be the top assassin' Misao thought. She started to cry harder then remembered the boy sitting on her bed looking at her like she was crazy so her tears (rain cloud) slowed to a stop (mild drizzle). " Oh (sniff) sorry sano I didn't see you there (sniff)" Misao lied through her teeth. She saw him, all right a little blurry but she saw him and blushed furiously.

 'She lies she saw me and I know it but what's with the water works' sano thought. "Um sure but any way what's wrong Misao?" sano asked concern actually in his voice. (Can you believe it sano isn't being self absorbed) 

" Oh nothing you know how girls are crying over little things I umm got a bad grade today and seeing the 6:30 reminded me of my grade so ya know the tears just came (sniff nervous laugh)" 

'ya right like im gonna believe that but why was she crying' he thought. "Misao im not going to believe that and you know it this relationship isn't going to work if you don't communicate here" he said a little agitated. 'See what happens when you care they don't tell you a waist of my time if you ask Me.'sano thought. "Well I did get a bad grade but that's not what bothered me. Ok if I tell you this you can't tell a soul or I'll have to kill you," she said getting serious. 

Sano laughed "you kill me ya right so what's your little "secret"" sano said. 

"Sano im serious (snicker from sano) sano have you ever heard of the assassin the black Fox?" she asked. 

"Yup but what dose that have to do with anything" he said. 

" You'll see (weird look from sano sweat drop from Misao) Sano! Ok sano I'm trusting you ".

"Ok tell me!" sano said.

" Ok sano (whispering) I'm the black fox" sano fell on the floor anime style.

" Really now you the black fox?" he said with a questioning look.

 "Yes sano im the black fox the one who killed the last mayor (no response) the last governor (still no response) the last playboy bunny! (Sano started to drool) Now am I getting through to you!"? 

"Wait a second you killed her! How dare you," he said. "Yes I had to. She, she well let's say she said no to my boss ("puppy-dog" look from sano) I'm sorry but sano this is a really big deal. Look I knew my boss had a follower who left for a different group now I know whom that follower was and I've been assigned to kill him," she said with tears in her eyes.

" Yea so who is this follower?" he asked. "Well this follower, I cant tell anyone so you'll have to guess I know him you know him and he doesn't talk and he can be really COLD" she said naming some clues. 

"No way you have to kill Kenshin!" 

"No um he's taller than kenshin,"she said.

 "Soujiro" 

"NO".

" Who wait who else do I know Aoshi?  No "

."YES!" she said angrily. 

"Really wait you can kill him".

 "I don't know, if he left the Oniwabann group when he was the top assassin and he was13 then how strong is he now?" she said slightly starting to cry again. " I love him and I have to kill him sano what am I going to do" she said, 

"Um well I don't know cant you decline?" he asked. "No I cant I have to accept one assignment a month and I've declined every other one this month so I have to do it plus my boss says only I can beat him, if I can beat him" she said starting to cry causing her child to cry. "And this stupid doll cries at every little sound that's louder than talking!" she yelled while throwing the doll at sano. He caught it and rocked it slowly and it stopped crying. 

"Misao don't this thing is like the eyes and ears of our teacher and she hates me and loves you so it balances out I can still fail ya know" he said. Misao fell over anime style at sanos reaction.

" You mean you actually care? And more to the point you can take care of a kid?" she said in disbelief. 

"Ya I have a younger sister 2 years ago my parents left us in a orphanage we were taken in by a nice old woman when she died we got the house she doesn't need that much care any longer but her mom lives with us its all very complicated" he said still rocking the now snoring baby. He slowly put the baby on the bed under the covers.

"Aw sano that's so sweet you actually like kids and aren't forced to like them," Misao said with envy in her voice. 

"Why what experience have you had with kids?" he asked. "Well I've been forced to see the hurting faces of the children of the men and woman I've killed so I was always so cold and heartless when Okon told me I should baby-sit so I would get more used to kids and learn to love again well I just got this whole love thing down pat when Aoshi came" she said.

 "And now you have to kill him and either break your own heart or break Okons heart for quitting the Oniwabann group and saving his life" he finished her sentence. "Exactly well I'm going to change into my p.j's then we can get started with our project so watch the kid. Figure out if it's a girl or a boy and think of a name" she said. 

"Wait why do I have to do all that and your only changing it wont take you that long will it?" he asked.

" Well you have to figure it out because well because, because! And im taking a shower and it takes longer than you think your over so I have to look cute" she said then blushed. "Um well you know what I mean I don't want to look ugly!" she said running into the bathroom.


	4. Misao's story

Sano just smiled his trademark goofy smile. He sat there thinking about the task at hand 'Ok so is it a boy or girl? Um I don't know well what name should it have if it's a girl? I got nothing um what name should it have if it's a boy? Still nothing oh no Misao is going to be so mad I cant think' he thought. Eventually he fell asleep. The baby started to cry but he didn't get up.

 In the bathroom Misao heard the baby and knew how much this grade meant to Sano screamed "Sano can you get that" when she got no response she had to go investigate but she forgot that she was only in a towel and dripping wet. She walked out to see sano sleeping on her bed. She walked past him slapping him on her way over to the baby doll. 

"What, what were I. Oh yea why did you have to slap me so hard!" he said rubbing his face. Then he realized Misao was standing there in a towel, dripping wet cradling their project trying to make it shut-up. 

'What is sano looking at?' Misao thought. She looked down and realized she was only in a towel. "Oh sano im sorry well here take the kid and um I'm going to change into something," She said as red as a tomato. She slipped into the bathroom and got dressed in a little pink tank top with strawberry shortcake on the front and a little belly ring with pink crystals in it and her pants were pink with strawberries on them she wore her hair down for once she had to let it dry and she wanted to make sure the kid was under control so she was in a hurry. She stepped out to find Sano playing with the doll trying to make it tired so it would sleep all night. She looked at the clock it was 7:23.'Hmm… im making pretty good time I think I can get 30 min. of training in maybe I can spar with sano he looks like he could use the training^_^' Misao thought. "Oh sano do you think I could train a little tonight?" she said trying to avoid making eye contact with sano seeing as he saw a heck of a lot of her skin. 'Really what was I thinking walking out into my room in a towel' she thought.

 " Yeah sure go ahead," he said. "Oh no I don't trust you in my room all alone I was hoping you would spare with me for about half an hour that's all I need" she said.

 "Do I have to? But wait some one has to watch the kid" he said. "Okon will watch HIM. Since you won't figure out a gender it will be a boy but you have do decide on his name" she said.

' What's his name going to be oh man I don't know' sano thought.

 "Come on sano let's go," she said dragging sano out of the room in hand and the baby in the other she dropped the baby on Okons lap as she walked out. "Okon will you take care of the kid its easy if he cries cradle him or feed him this (she threw him a bottle) it will only be for a half an hour please me and my husband have to bond and work some things out ok?" she said half way out the door. She dragged sano into the training hall. "Ok are you comfortable fighting in those clothes? (Nod from sano) ok good and do you have any weapons? ("No"sano replied) ok then I wont use mine ok so I cant hit you below the waist and you cant hit me below the waist or on the chest you understand right? (Another nod from sano) ok good. And those punches of yours ya know the ones that could break my bones if you use that ill use my weapons got it good. Lets begin," she said. She ran towards him she kicked his legs and he fell flat on his face. He quickly got up and punched her in the stomach. She held her stomach and coughed.

 "You hit hard" she ran as fast as she could and hit him over the head and then kicked him in the stomach. He retaliated by kicking at her ankles and made her drop to the floor.

 "How do you like being on the floor" he said. "Well you look better on the ground." She ran after him punching and kicking he also ran after her punching and kicking. All the sudden she backed up and pulled out a headband and tied it on her head. Sano fell over and sweat dropped. 

"What?" he asked,

 "Now im getting serious come on bring It.," she said. 

"Just now you're getting serious?" he asked almost out of breath. 

"Yup now come on I told you I was the top assassin, " she said.

"Ok im coming" he said running toward her. They started throwing punches at each other blocking some and throwing some and then came the kicks. Kick kick punch punches strangle hold break free kick punch kick kick punch punch punch. Then Misao did something unsuspected. She crouched down and did a low kick she knew sano was only going to stumble because she only kicked one leg so she punched him in the stomach so he would defiantly fall. So there he was lying on the floor she took off her headband and started to walk around sano to put it away then that's when she felt it. There on her ankle she felt a hand 'no way' she thought. He pulled her down but a split second before she hit the ground she looked at were she was going to land little did sano or her know she was going to land right on top of him. There they were Misao on top of sano on the floor all alone at 7:56 p.m. 'his face is only inches away from mine' Misao thought. 

'She's so close I can smell her hair' he thought. And one second their faces were 3 inches away from each other then the gap started to close now they were 2 inches away then 1 inch away then half an inch away. Misao closed her eyes. 'Why am I closing my eyes, (she is sort of talking to her self the comas separate the voices) because you want to kiss him, no, no? No, really then explain why you closed your eyes, well I want to open them to this never happening, oh really well we'll just watch and find out who's right and who's wrong' she thought (she thought all this I like a fraction of a second). Then their lips touched. She backed a way a bit but leaned forward more they made contact.

 'Huston we've made contact, no we haven't what am I doing' sano thought. 

She deepened the kiss then she thought of the look Aoshi would give her if he were here then she stopped but never removed her lips from his. 'I don't feel all that much oh wait a second yes I do' she thought as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. 

'No this isn't right' they thought. 'Or is it' they thought.

 'Ok I'm going to get into so much trouble I have to stop' she thought scolding her self. She pulled away and slowly opened her eyes hoping that she would wake up and this would all be a bad dream. Nope she was still in the dojo on top of sano staring right into his deep brown eyes. She started to get lost in his eyes when she finally realized that she was on sano she knew she was on him but yet she didn't. She rolled off of him and stood up turning a light pink. 

'Hmm… first kiss: Sano Sagara Were: Dojo floor me on top of him better log that away' she thought. 

'That was nice' he thought (I know they don't exactly like each other that will be explained but in the series I think, like all of sanos relationships except kenshin, it's a love-hate reletionship.so in other words deal with it)

"Well it's um. Probably around 8:00 so we should get in and see how our son is doing don't you think?" she asked trying to avoid the subject of him and her. 

"Yea" was all he could say. She walked into the house right to Okon and took the baby. 

"So was he good?" she asked. 

"Yes he was what's his name by the way?" he asked. 

"Yeah sano what's his name?" Misao asked looking at sano.

 "Um im not sure."(I couldn't think of one im going to make his name be hiko ok the real hiko isn't in this ok? ok)

"Fine ill make up his name he'll be named hiko ok any problems ok good we can cross off problem 1 and 2" Misao said. They walked upstairs to her room. She walked in and made a little bed on the floor for her baby and tucked him in.' he should be asleep until we decide to go to bed' she thought laughing to her self.

 "Sano are you sleeping in your clothes or would you like to sleep in some thing of mine?" she asked. 

"Do you have anything big enough?" he asked. 

"Well I only have boxers that I think would fit you (future-istic clothes) but all my shirts are either big pink shirts or shirts that are tight on me" she said. 

"Well ill sleep in the boxers then my shirt is already always half open so why not?" he said.

 "Because of our little experience in the dojo" she whispered to herself.

 "What?" he asked 

"Nothing, nothing" she said. " Ok so lets look at our situations, " she said looking at the list for the first time. "Ok we live in a house about this size including the dojo that's pretty big um our son gets the flu oh no he'll be up all night when he gets it so that means one of us will be up all night to also we have to get a baby-sitter and have a "sleep-over" crap um also you get fired on Wednesday (its Monday they have class Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday) at least we have tomorrow off also you sprain your ankle so we have doctor bills and we'll have to buy toys for our kid and buy a crib and stuff also we have bills and blah, blah, blah" she said crossing decide gender of child and name child off the list. "This will be easy, I hope," she said.

 "We have our own problems and now we have to have more problems like having a kid this wont be easy not only do we have all these problems but who are we going to get to baby-sit hiko while we're at school?" he asked. 

"We don't have school tomorrow so we don't have to worry about tomorrow but I don't know what were going to do after that." she said. 

"What problems do you have?" she asked. 

"Well for one I have to figure out why the hell I just kissed you on the dojo floor and why I haven't asked about it" he said. 

"Yea I guess I deserve that," she said blushing again.

 "Also my kid sister I have to watch over her take care of the house I live in make sure my step-mom isn't to drunk when she comes home now I have this project and since you're my make-shift wife I have to deal with your problems to" he said. 

"Hey no you don't you don't have to help me with my meaningless problems my problems are short term, I hope, but yours aren't deal with your life not mine but I appreciate it" she said. ' He, he was going to help me with my problems he's so sweet, no he's not you didn't want to kiss him you don't like him, yes I do! Gasp no I don't I like him as a friend, are you sure that's it, yes I love Aoshi not sano, NOT SANO!' she mentally fought with herself. 

" No I have to help you I'm not going to let some one get beat up buy the Oniwabann group especially if I know the person I will help you cant hurt Aoshi but I wont let you go up against your boss all by your self " he said. 

She glared at him. "Fine if you have to help me I have to help you, my make-shift husband, I wont let your family go down the drain im coming over to your house tomorrow and things will shape up!" she said triumphantly. 

"Oh no you don't my family is fine your problem is serious its between life and death" he said. "And yours isn't your mom could die from drinking too much or she could come home and beat you and your sister to death that's life or death for ya" she said. 

" And im not giving up even if I have to come over when the project is over I will help you" she said. 

"Fine" he said. "Sano… about that kiss" she started. 

"Oh yea" he said. 

"Well um who kissed who did I kiss you or did you kiss me?" she asked. 

"Um im not sure I think we both just leaned forward" he said.

 "And we caught each other with our lips yea that's it" she said. 

"Then how exactly do you explained the French kiss?" he asked.

 "Um well either A. we were caught up in the moment or B. it slipped or C. I thought you were some one else," she said. C. Was just a joke "So you felt nothing, no I didn't, but then why didn't you erm I mean we break away sooner, I don't know, but you should know, ok one at a time, you go first" they both said at the same time." 

"I'll go" Misao said.

"Ok" he said. "Well I was caught up in the moment and one thing lead to another and I didn't feel that much I think it meant we're just friends" she said. 

"Yea I agree I felt the same way I felt something but I think it meant we're just friends" he agreed. She leaned in and kissed him. 

"Im sorry I just had to make sure I remembered what I felt" she said. 

He kissed her "me to" they both burst out laughing. (This is one of those things you laugh at when your like 90 or one of those things you do to cheer some one up like if Misao was upset sano might kiss her and say just wanted to remember what it felt like get it got it good)

" hee hee" they heard they looked at each other and they weren't laughing any more.

 "Oh it's the baby," Misao said picking up the baby and giving him a bottle. "Ok now are you full yet?" she asked him." Yes ok now go back to sleep. Oh my gosh we talked so much I forgot about dinner did you eat already I didn't im starving no I don't care I wont take no for an answer ok come on well find something to eat" she said half way out the door he got up and followed. They got some junk food and some healthy but yummy food. They ate until they were full. She looked at the clock and guesses what time it was. "11:00 hm.. I thought I would fall asleep at like 10:00 especially since I was training today. What time are we going to sleep?" she asked.

 "What time do you want to go to sleep?" he asked. 

"Oh do you want to change into your pajamas and we can watch a scary movie till we fall asleep," she suggested. 

"Sure wares the boxers? And were am I sleeping?" he asked. 

"I'll show you were they are and um well it depends either you sleep on the floor or you sleep in my big futon. Now remember its big but im in there with ya so sleep on the floor by yourself or in my big comfy futon with me" she said. 

"I think ill take the futon thanks," he said.

 "Is that your final answer?" she said jokingly. 

"Yes Regis" he said. 

" Ok wait here ill get you the boxers," she said. She went upstairs. She soon came down with some tweedy bird boxers. "Sorry it's either this or you sleep in the nude and I don't want that," she said. 

" Ok I guess it will do," he said going into the bathroom.  He soon came out with the boxers on and that's about it. He came out to the aroma of popcorn. He saw a bunch of tapes on the couch that was now moved in front of the T.V. Misao soon came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and a remote. She set the popcorn and picked up the tapes. 

"Ok sano your choice um either the ring, or this one it has vampires in it and they are doing something scary, or this one the 13 ghosts." She said holding out his choices.

 "Ok ill take the ring," he said.

 "Lovely I like that one its super scary but I don't like the part with the horses" she said getting the chills. 

"Im going to go get some blankets make yourself comfy on the couch" she said running upstairs for the millionth time. She came back down with a blanket wrapped around her and 2 others. "Here do you want one?" she asked while throwing it on sano. 

"Sure I guess I have no choice." Sano said. She walked over and popped the tape in and pressed play.

 "This movie is scary I talk to the characters like ya know don't go in there and stuff and if I hold on to you for dear life I think it will make the movie less scary so if I hug you or something its not 'cus im attracted to you (she laughed but he knew she was just kidding) ok so enjoy the show" she said. She grabbed a big pillow and hugged it in her lap like a teddy bear. The movie carried on and she got even more scared she was hugging the life out of that pillow. "No, no don't watch it you stupid kid. Ouch that looks like it hurt" she commented. Then a scary part came she gasped and threw her pillow by accident. Sano just laughed. 

"You're a wussy ya know that?" he asked her

" Yes I do I get scared easily" she said. The part with the horses came and she almost screamed but remembered she'd not only wake Okon up but she'd wake hiko up to so she just hugged sano as tight as she could. 

***Yawn***"oh man im tired um I think ill go to bed we've both seen this movie before so I'm going to bed" she said. 

"You just don't like the horses" he said.  "But I guess im tired to so come on lets go to bed" he said. He practically had to pick her up. She dragged herself into bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. They only slept about an hour when she woke up from hiko. "Go to bed" she said. She got up and picked him up and cradled him he just had a bad dream that's all so she sung to him."  Hush little baby don't say a word momma's going to buy you a mocking bid and if that mocking bird don't sing momma's going to buy you a diamond ring if that diamond ring turns brass momma's going to buy you a. Ok good he's asleep" she set him down and went back to bed. 

"Nice singing" sano said half asleep. 

"Thanks" she said then fell asleep. The rest of the night went by with out interruptions. 

"Gasp Misao you said nothing would happen!" Okon said in a joking voice. 

"What, what are you talking about?" Misao said with her eyes half open. She looked down what ever she was laying on it was warm and moving. Wait moving. 'Sano?' she was laying on sano and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She jumped up then tripped over herself and fell back on top of him. Yea that woke him up. 

"Ah Misao get off!" he said as she got up as fast as she could. 

"Sorry obviously im not a morning person" she said. "Okon get out!" she yelled. Okon got out as fast as he could.  Misao slowly walked into her closet she picked out a pink tee shirt and blue pants. Lots of bracelets and necklaces. She stepped out of the closet and put her hair up in a braid. "Get dressed ill dress the baby," she said reaching for the now awake and giggling child. " Hi. Good morning." She told the baby. She dressed him and set him down.' What am I going to do at sanos im not that bad of a cook I guess I can cook something for him and how old is his little sister and what am I going to do about his step-mother' Misao, for the first time, thought about what she was going to do with sanos problem. 

"Thanks for waking me up " he said sarcastically. 

"Huh? Oh yeah your welcome" she said half asleep on her bed.

 "Ok so now what are we going to do we have this kid who takes up like our whole day" he said.

 "Um well I don't know we should go over to your house so I can help you with your problems like I said last night. Oh my god last night I got my assignment and I have to kill err.. Assassinate him by Friday. Sano what am I going to do? Wait no ill think about my problems later right now I have to watch hiko to make sure I know when he gets sick " she said holding the baby. 

"You'd be a great mother well if you weren't the black fox and all" he said.

 "Gee thanks Sano ok let me get my skateboard and my shades and we can go," she said. She started to walk out of the room grabbing a black baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses on the way out. She put the cap on backwards and put on the shades. 

"Hey why do you need sunglasses and a hat are you ashamed of me or something?" he asked grabbing his skateboard. 

"Um well no im ashamed of being a skater at the skate park I was lucky enough to know you that's why they let me skate there but none of them know me with out my shades and people look at me funny. Besides I don't think any one besides my friends and family has ever seen my real eye color," she said grabbing her board to. They walked out side set their skateboards down and began to skate   slowly so Misao wouldn't accidentally fall and hurt their doll err child.

" So Misao why don't you let people see your eyes?" he asked. 

"Because I think your eyes are what give you away my eyes are seafoamy-greeny blue that's not necessarily a common color. But I wear colored contacts if I cant find my shades" she said.

 "Oh well what color do you wear?" he asked.

 "Not like it matters but I were green but the pupils are only slits like a cat or a fox that's were I got my name the only man that got away from the black fox saw my eyes but luckily I had my contacts in so he spread the word that my eyes were like, like a fox because I was so sly and black came from the back shadows that I "magically appeared and disappeared" in" she said. 

"Oh I get it we'll who was the man that got away?" he asked. That brought tears to her eyes remembering how badly she got punished for letting him slip through her fingers. "Well I didn't tell you this but I was like 11 when Aoshi was 13. Like I said before Aoshi left the Oniwabann when he was 13 right? (Nod from sano) yes well they sent me to look for him I didn't know him then they only called him the ice cube then so I didn't know him they sent me of all people to get him back we fought and when I was on the floor he could have killed me but didn't he just asked me to remove my shades and he would spare my life I did and he couldn't believe my eyes he knew they were false and was going to ask me to remove my contacts but reinforcements were coming so he had to flee I didn't ever see his face just he blood thirsty icy blue eyes of his" she said with misty eyes.


	5. Dont let go

" So now they want you to kill him," he said he only got a nod from Misao who was on the verge of tears remembering her horrible past.  "Ok well were here," he said stopping at this huge house. 

"This is it its huge its like 3 of my houses" she said with her mouth gaping open.

 "Yeah but im warning you that my house is a little dirty" he said opening the door for the still shocked Misao. She walked in and she amine dropped. The house was a pigsty.

 "Ok lets get started," she said. About 3 hours past and they were finished cleaning the house. "Ok now it looks like a house," she said proud of her work. "Alright what is your sisters name? How old is she? Dose she go to school? Dose she have as many problems as you? And were is she?" Misao asked. 

" Her name is Tae she is 5 years old. She goes to yellow star school she's in 1st grade no she doesn't have problems and neither do I! And I have no idea were she is" he said. 

" Ok im going to go look for her here hold Hiko and make sure he is alright" she said walking upstairs. She checked every room upstairs and found no sign of Tae looked down stairs any Tae she wasn't even in the basement. 

"Sano I can't find her is she at school?" she yelled from downstairs. 

" Yeah maybe" he said. 

Tae walked in and said "sano im home ". 

"Tae hey Misao get up here! (Misao ran to where they were) Tae this is Misao, Misao this is Tae" Sano introduced them. 

"Hey sano this isn't another one of your air-headed girl-friends is it?" Tae asked. Misao shook her hand. Her eyebrow was twitching but she let it go. 

"No of course not im doing a project with your brother and I thought I could come over and help you guys out" she said. 

"Yea that's how it always starts out." Tae said. "My, my aren't we observant and such a big vocabulary for a 5 year old" Misao said a little ticked off. Her words were dripping with sarcasm. 

" Well you should be grateful Misao helped me clean the house for 3 hours and she wants to help you and me and mom with any of our problems" sano said trying to lighten the mood. 

" Yes by the way who takes you to school tae?" Misao asked with a little concern in her voice. But she was still as mad as hell luckily she can control her cold, heartless, mean, and blood-thirsty side which was just dieing to kill this little girl. 

" Um sometimes sano will walk me but this year he has to take zero-hour (my high school has that) so I walk by myself" Tae said. 

'Good maybe one day some one will kidnap you' Misao (the evil side) thought. " Well do you have any friends around here who can walk with you?" Misao asked. Sano decided to go play some video games this conversation was getting pretty boring.

" Yes I have a few friends but their moms drive them " tae said. "Ok well lets call their moms and ask if they can drive you to so nothing happens to you ok?" Misao said holding the young girls hand while walking to the phone. They called a few girls moms and finally found someone who could take her to school. 

"Ok well you go upstairs and do your homework ok?" Misao said to Tae who flew upstairs happy that sano finally brought home a girl who was fun and who liked tae. Misao walked around trying to find sano. She found him in his room playing a game. "Hey what's up sano sorry I had to find someone who could drive your little sister to school" Misao said.

 "Hmmmmm" he said. 

"Yeah and I just decided she could find some gang to take her to school then she could visit the crack house and fill up her supply" she said. 

"Hmmm" he said still absorbed in his game. 

"Ya know sano your so hot I just want to kiss you all day," she said.

 "Hmmm" he said.

 "Sano I know your not listening," she said. 

"Hmmm" he said. 

She was getting fed up. She walked over to where he was sitting and walked in front of his view. He just moved so she decided to do the unexpected thing she just sat there and watched him play. Now this is what made sano a little uneasy usually she'd be hitting him on the head with her bokken or unplugging the controller but she just sat down. 

"Misao there isn't anything wrong is there?" sano asked.  He half hoped she'd say no so he could get on with his life but he knew he should help her out if there was something the matter. 

"No. I'm just trying to figure out what im going to do about Aoshi I know I cant beat him but I know I have to try and what if he kills me? Or if his back up, if he has any that is, what if they kill me? Sano I just realized I could die. All I thought about was what I'd do if he died but I could die," she said. 

"You just realized this Misao in your business you could die sitting here with me because some one shot you for killing some one they knew" he said a little shocked. 

"Sano you and I both know that wont happen only if they caught me off guard and well I don't exactly kill I assassinate" she said. 

"Misao I think you should tell Aoshi that you have to kill him, he'll know what to do" sano said. 

"Well I guess that what I SHOULD do but it's hard ya know, well no you wouldn't know now would you because your not an assassin you don't have to kill a minimum of 1 person a month! For crying out loud," she said getting really frustrated. Sano threw a controller at her she caught it with ease (unlike me!). 

"What's this for?" she asked. Misao looked confused but soon realized he wanted to play and get her to shut up. "Oh so that's how it is. Huh you want me to shut up so you through me a controller so I can beat you ok ill play along with your little game" she said smiling as the game began.

 "No I plan to beat you and I was hoping that it would calm your nerves by just letting go of this whole case for 5 min." he said. The game began. It was a racing game and sano had the advantage seeing as he knew how to work the controller. 'Damn controller I hate these games' Misao thought as she finished last. "Lets play a different game I hate racing games," she said.

 "Alright fine do you want a fig- I mean no, no fighting games you would defiantly beat me at those. (She just smiled) lets see who can get more rings?" he said. "Ok bring it on!" she said. The screen light up and they began. Misaos character jumped all over the place with grace and poise. Now sanos on the other hand, was running from place to place falling off of things and looking as clumsy as sano is (some times, at times he can be pretty grace full). The score Sano: 56 Misao: 132.

 "Winner, winner, winner" the T.V said. 

"Alright cool I won!" Misao said jumping up and down. Suddenly the downstairs door flung open.

 "Get ready for this one" sano said plugging his ears and closing his eyes for the initial shock. Misao was confused and was laughing at sanos face when she heard this 

"Sano! Tae! Get down here! Who cleaned the house!" Misao jumped into the air she landed flat on her butt. She stood up dusted herself off and hit sano on the head for laughing. 

"So let me guess. Mama's home" Misao said sarcastically knowing the answer was yes. 

"Yup that's her, now, stay a few feet away from me but not so far that my mom can single you out and possibly throw something at you" sano said. 

"Ok drill sergeant Sir." She said. She followed about 5 steps behind him. She met his mom at the bottom of the staircase looking right through sano to her. 

" And who is this tell me its not another one of your sluttish girlfriends" his mom asked slurring her words a little from being drunk. 

"No mom she's a friend of mine and were doing a project together" he said. 

"Yea that's how they all start out," his mom said. ' God are they all alike yea that's how they all start out geez sano get a hobby' Misao thought. 'This will be a big job looks like its Drill Sergeant Mama' Misao thought. This will be harder than she thought. 

"Hello my name is Misao I'm glad to meet you." Misao said putting on her friendliest smile and extending her hand to the woman. 

"Oh well hello Misao. Finally sano you brought home a girl who is polite," his mother said. Misao sweat dropped. Sano walked upstairs leaving Misao to her work. Misao started off telling his mom about the project then telling her about trust and helping each other out she left out the assassin part so she wouldn't alarm his mom then she eased into the drinking subject. She then asked her if she wanted to quit when his mom said yes Misao got interested. 'Then It will be a lot easier with her cooperation' Misao thought. It was pretty easy Misao told her to try to stop drinking by reducing the amount of alcohol she takes in and eventually just stop all together. Then his mom asked her who cleaned the house for real?

 "Well I told him I would help him out with his family life when I got into your house I had to do something so me and sano cleaned for 3 hours and finally got it to my liking" she said. "Well I should really go see how sanos doing" she said walking up the stairs. (I was going to make his mom more difficult but my hand hurts and im tired give me a break)

" ok take care Misao," his mom said. Misao found sano taking a shower in his room (there's a bathroom in there). 'Ok so the sleep over is done with and sanos problems are fixed and we only have 2 more days with this kid' she thought. 'Things are going pretty good considering my circumstances' she thought. She lay down on his bed feeling content, well as content as an assassin can feel. She heard the door to the bathroom open. She decided not to open her eyes just in case. He saw her lying on the bed and thought ' ok ill get dressed then jump on her and scare the crap out of her' he got dressed then snuck up as quietly as possible trying not to wake her. She kept her eyes closed feeling content and she was getting tired so she kept them closed when she suddenly got the feeling some one was watching her. She flickered her eyes open adjusting to the light when she saw some one she didn't recognize well she didn't think she recognized him her vision was still blurry. She blinked trying to see well. There was sano flying in the air almost hovering over her. That didn't last long. THUD. He landed on her and the bed almost broke. 

"Sano" she whispered he knocked the air out of her. She was gasping for the much needed air. He lay there waiting till she had enough air then rubbed his wet hair against her. Everywhere her arms her legs (well he got her with a cup of water on the legs) her tummy her chest and her face. She was soaked. He continued to drench her in water from the sink when she walked into the bathroom started to fill up the tub and as soon as it was full enough then she pushed him in. 

"That's what you get," she said. "No, sano no don't even think about it, no!" she said as he pulled her in with him. She got out of the tub soaking wet just like him." I hate you. Um sano" she said looking down. "Yea" he said smiling. Can I borrow a shirt? She was wearing a white shirt, not good. He could see right through her shirt. He just stood there knowing that would bother her. "Sano if you don't get one for me I will" she said. He left to get one. Sano got the smallest shirt tae had. Misao just looked at it. She glared at him she went into the bathroom and tried it on it was tight, I mean really tight. You could see every curve. 'Sano is sick' she thought. The shirt went about 2 and a half inches above her belly button.' Great' she thought. "Sano im going to kill you, you, you perverted little freak" she said walking out of the bathroom. Every thing was soaked except for her shirt. "Sano im going home ill take the kid tonight you take it tomorrow" she said. "Ill return the shirt tomorrow" she said. 

"Ok " was all sano could say. He was just about drooling. He had never fully seen so many curves (Misao was becoming quite the young beauty). She walked out of the house with many whistles from the neighbor boys. She winked at a few just for fun. She couldn't believe all the attention she was getting. She decided to walk through the park completely forgetting about the short reviling shirt. (Did I mention the shirt was pink and it had a heart right on the front and the neckline went really low, no im sorry) She got a few looks. She walked past a couple, wait no that was kenshin and Kaoru. ' I have so much to tell Kaoru'. She even got a glance from Kenshin luckily Kaoru didn't see. "Hello Kaoru how are you? Finally got together with kenshin huh?" Misao said. 

"Misao hey. Im fine and yea I guess we did finally get together. What's with the shirt?" kaoru asked. "Oh well I was at sanos and he splashed me with water and I pushed him in the tub and you know sano he just pulled me in with him (she scratched the back of her head smiling with a little blush) and when I realized my shirt was white I asked for a shirt and this is all I got" Misao said. 

"Well if it were a little longer it would look perfect on you" kaoru said. "Well thank you I guess. Well ill let you two get on with your date" she said walking away not wanting to see if kaoru would blush or hit her for saying that. Misao walked past them and further into the park towards the dark part of the park. She had to if she was going to get home.

The next day 

Misao woke up looking around. Wait were was she? Oh of course she remembered what happened that night in the park.

Flash back

********************************************************************************************

Misao was peacefully walking trough the park. Not the best idea but she wanted to see the park. She hadn't been there in a while. She started to get the feeling she was being followed. She looked through her backpack to find her black cloak, which she wore when she had an assignment. She slipped it on not knowing that the cloak was what gave her away. 

"That's her the cloak is a dead give away," said a voice to himself. She began to walk faster holding the hilt of her sword. Suddenly she stopped sensing some one come close. She saw a blur then a boy stood in front of her. 

"Umm hello well its late I should be going" she said getting worried.

 "Oh no you don't your not going anywhere except with me" he said. 

"Hmm well now what if I don't want to go with you?" she said. Suddenly he smiled. 'Well that's interesting' she thought. (Guess who, yup yahiko, he is the tenkin instead of soujiro) suddenly she saw black. About 1 hour later she awoke in this tiny room. All that was in it was a chair a futon mattress and a table there was one lamp and a million guards outside her door. 'Well I'm tired so ill sleep some more and figure out how to get out of here in the morning. She fell fast asleep. End Flash back

Misao just lay there. 'Well the sun I assume is just rising so its early. Lets figure out how to get out' she thought. She looked around. Hey she still had her cloak on so dose that mean they were careless enough to forget to check for a. she reached to her side. Yes they forgot to search for weapons. She had a sword with her. She jumped up on the table and cut away some of the ceiling she set it aside. She jumped up and made sure not to make any noise. 'Crap they took my back pack that had a flash light in it' she thought. She started to crawl around she heard a voice. She looked down and saw the same boy who kidnapped her. She listened. "Yahiko go check on the girl make sure she is comfortable," a voice said. 'Hey ill go back and see if they'll tell me what's going on' she thought heading back to her room. She slipped in and covered the hole and sat down right as he walked in. 

"Hello Misao im glad your up. Im here to make sure your comfortable" he said smiling (yahiko is really nice in this one).

'I wish Aoshi would smile like that every once and a while' she thought. "Yes Yahiko im fine but I would like to know if you could tell me why the hell im here" she said smiling in a sickingly sweet voice. 

"Well if you really want to know you're here so we can kill you for killing our top assassin" he said matching her sweet voice with one of his own. 

"Oh well that's lovely." She said dismissing him. She jumped up as soon as the door closed. 'I knew he was up to something but who could be that smiley all the time' she thought crawling thought the ceiling. She passed many rooms but found none that looked like they could help her. Finally she saw the hallway she jumped out with her sword ready to fight. She looked around the corner by then some guards had seen her she ran as fast as she could dodging one bullet killing that man instantly. The other one shot once and the bullet grazed her cheek. She started to bleed but had to kill this man so he didn't alert another group of people. She ran for the exit. A group of 6 men surrounded her. 'Shit what should I do?' she thought. 'Should I go for it? Yes I will' she thought. She spun around in a circle confusing the men then crouched low to the ground and stuck out her leg and turned causing all the men to fall to the ground she slit two of their throats then grabbed one of the men's guns and shot 3 of the other men. Only 1 left she ran up to him and their swords clashed. Then she crouched down then jumped up surprising the man then hit him on the head with her sword knocking him out. She ran for the exit. More guards. Now there were roughly 6, no now there were 60! She couldn't go for this one. They moved in closer. "Drop your weapons!" one shouted. Misao saw men falling in pain around the out side of the circle they kept falling like someone was saving her. Ok she would go for it she dropped her weapon then pretended to faint one man reached out to catch her. She opened her eyes and punched him square in the nose. She grabbed her gunshot a few men grabbed the sword and began to fight getting scratched here and there but nothing serious. Then a man stuck his sword in her side she fell to her knees in pain. She slowly stood not giving up then she was shot in the right arm so she couldn't use her sword. "Ahhh" she screamed. She jumped up and began to punch men left and right with her good arm. Tears of pain were streaming down her face. Only a few men were left when she blacked out. She opened her eyes a few hours later. 'Where am I? White walls big window some flowers and im lying in a bed. Hmm were ever I am this is kind of nice. Wait what's this? An I.V? Ok, well I must be in a hospital. But who exactly brought me here?' she thought. All the sudden the memories came flooding back to her. Yahiko capturing her all the way up to when she blacked out. She looked around no one was in the room except a person sleeping in a chair. She looked back at that person he looked like he visited the hospital to he was wrapped up also." ouch awe man give me some more scars why don't ya" she said to the ceiling. (Pretending to talk to god). She grabbed her right arm with her left. It was bandaged but it still hurt like hell and moving didn't help. She decided not to get up she knew when some one came in they'd only scold her saying you need your rest. But she was wide-awake. How long had she been out and who was that person. Judging by was the sun was in the sky it was about noon. She heard the door open suddenly. She jumped then grabbed her right arm and her side at the same time  (with one arm I don't even know if that's possible). Kaoru, Kenshin, Soujiro, and Sano walked in all of them had coffee in their hands.

" Gasp Misao your up. How are you feeling? What happened? Who did this to you?" kaoru said almost spilling her coffee while running to her friends side. 

"One question at a time please." Misao said happy with all the attention she was getting. 

"Ok what happened?" sano asked.

 "Well I was walking through the park and after I passed kaoru and kenshin I got into the more dark side of the park then yahiko, some kid, came up and knocked me unconscious I woke up in a room these people tried to kill me for witnessing the death of their top assassin a couple of months ago and I tried to escape but I was surrounded by 60 or so men some one helped me defeat them all, well tell you the truth it was more like I helped him or her who because I think I only took out 10 at the most I fainted from blood loss and woke up  here so how did your guys night go?" she asked jokingly.

 "Just fine but seriously how are you feeling?" soujiro and kaoru asked. 

"Well im confused as to who that is (pointing to the supposed sleeping thing on the chair in the corner) and my arm and side hurt a little so long as I don't move," she said. 

"Ok well that's good. Kenshin why don't you go get the nurse and tell her Misao is up? And that man in the corner is Aoshi he saved your life apparently he saw you being hurt by that kid in the park and saved you. Or at least that's his story" kaoru said.  

Misao suddenly felt empty. 'Great that makes my job ten times worse' she thought. Now he was sitting up and looking at her trying to figure out what she had done to get the tenkin so mad. 

He stood up and winced from the pain, but no one saw that. 

"Hey Aoshi so you saw the tenkin beat me up" she said smiling. He looked at her.

 "Misao what did you do?" he asked coldly.

 "Well I killed I mean I witnessed some one who killed the tenkins bosses top assassin so they wanted me dead" she said putting a hand to her mouth at the word killed. Kenshin came in with the nurse. Every one looked at Misao very skeptically she just sweat dropped and smiled the same sickeningly sweet smile she gave the tenkin. The nurse checked Misao out and said she could leave the hospital if the doctor said she could. The doctor came in soon after ward checked Misaos wounds and said she was healing splendidly. He showed her how to change the bandages and let her go home. Every one was waiting out side. She was able to walk but she was in excruciating pain. She hoped into kaorus car and was driven home. She hobbled up to her room after explaining everything to Okon. He called her boss and told her, her boss postponed her assignment till 2 weeks from now. She had a good sleep happy that sano took the kid for the night. The next morning the alarm went off. Being the top assassin she heals quickly if she could walk yesterday then the injuries weren't bad. She was stiff but had started to heal already. She woke up and walked down stairs. Forgot to get dressed so went back up stairs got dressed came down made a lunch and breakfast ate breakfast grabbed her backpack and her skateboard and headed off to school. Now being challenged with excruciating pain every second made their simple tasks extremely difficult. She was skateboarding to school when she came upon a group of other skaters. Now she didn't care too much that they took up the whole sidewalk she just skated around them on the street. Of course the group held soujiro, sano, kenshin, and Aoshi. She didn't mind them she just wanted to get to school with out any interruptions.  She successfully skated around them, or so she thought. One boy didn't see her and sped up. He hit the back of her skateboard causing her to fly off her skateboard. 'No way this is really going to hurt' she thought in the air. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact that surprisingly didn't come. The group of skaters slowed down. Once everyone saw whom it was they were surprised some one would be dumb enough to make her fall but they also were surprised she could still skate so fast for being so hurt. Aoshi caught her and set her on her skateboard. 

"Ok why didn't I hit the ground?" she said slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Aoshi's blue eyes. 

"Hey guys we should leave them alone" kenshin whispered to the rest of the group. They all nodded their heads and slowly skated away trying not to ruin the moment they were having.

 "Um well thanks" she said unable to look away from him. 

"Your welcome" he said letting her go. Deep down inside neither of them wanted him to let go. 


	6. Everythings let out

"Well I guess we should get to school can I skate with you?" she asked. He nodded. They skated in silence. 

'Well at least im not blushing' she thought. 

'What should I say?' he thought. "Aoshi" she said. He just looked at her expecting her to go on. "Um would you like to"

" Misao! Over here hurry or you'll be late," said kaoru not knowing she interrupted something very important and later would be severely punished for it. 

"Would you like to go to the"

"Misao! Hurry up" kaoru said.

 "Im sorry Aoshi we'll have to talk later" she said. She, when Aoshi wasn't looking, hit kaoru over the head hard.

 "Ouch what was that for?" she asked rubbing her head." do you realize what you did?" Misao asked. 

"Umm no. What did I do this time?" kaoru asked. 

"Kaoru I was going to ask Aoshi to the sati Hawkins dance" she said.

"Oh… Oh! Really wow im really sorry you can ask him later come on lets go to class" she said. Misao suffered through another day of school. She was punched on the arm a few times when some one said you can tough it out Misao. Baseball was over luckily if the coach knew he'd just say if you could walk you could play. Misao was lucky though she was able to sneak a seat on the bus with Aoshi.

 "What I was trying to say before was do you want to, togotothesatiehawkinsdancewithme?" She asked all in one breath, really really fast. He could barely tell what she said. She started to blush then her stop came she jumped up before the bus even stopped and flew off the bus. She clutched her side. Man this really hurts but if im doing ok today then I should be fine tomorrow. When she got home she changed her bandages and soon found that her wounds weren't bad at all they just looked bad they were almost to the point that you didn't even need a bandage but despite how little of an injury they were they still really hurt. She suited into her ninja uniform hoping to get some practice with her sword in. she practiced for half an hour and came out huffing and puffing and sweating like a pig. These injuries were really getting to her. She did her homework and went to bed. She woke up about an hour later to a muffled cry. She forgot the baby was in her backpack. She ran to it and cradled the baby it didn't stop crying she gave it a bottle nothing she sang to it nothing' that's it, he has the flu' she thought. She spent half the night comforting her baby. Soon he quieted down and she fell asleep. Her baby woke up two hours before her alarm went off. He cried and cried. She was able to quiet him down 5 min. before her alarm went off. 'Mental note: no children until you only need two hours of sleep, which means never. But today is Friday so he will be gone and ill get my grade and the dance is tonight. Wait the dance Aoshi I asked him then left before his answer. Crap. Today shall suck' she thought. She re-woke up ate breakfast made lunch didn't feel stiff today and she was back to her normal self only hitting the wounds hurt now. She decided to take the bus it was getting cold out and didn't want to have the baby crying on the way to school. She hoped on the bus and found a seat next to kaoru. She decided to confess everything. "Kaoru I have to tell you something" she said. 

"Yea yawn what is it," she said sleepily. 

"Ya know how the tenkin was going to kill me cuz I witnessed the death of his bosses top assassin?" she said.

 "Yea when you told us that it sounded kind of fishy and you and sano kind of got squirmy what was up with that" kaoru asked now getting interested. 

"Well I kind of lied and me and sano are the only ones who know the truth until now." she said. 

"Well what are you waiting for tell me" kaoru said. "Ok" she said. Misao leaned over and whispered "I killed the top assassin so technically I did witness it, Kaoru im the Black Fox."

 "I, I…. I'm friends with the black fox?" she almost screamed. Luckily everyone on the bus was half asleep.

 "Yes now keep it down. Im sorry I had to keep it to myself and sano well I was crying because I was supposed to kill Aoshi and he was like interrogating me so it all spilled out im really sorry I didn't tell you before im sooo sorry. Can you forgive me?' Misao said fast she only slowed down to say could you forgive me. 

"Yes! Cool my friend is an assassin this is awesome show me all your tricks" kaoru said. Misao anime dropped. The bus screeched to a stop. And the kids started to file out. They got out and started their day. Misao and sano got a b+ on their baby project. Due to the fact that they used foul language and left the child in a backpack for 2 hours sleeping. The rest of the day was uneventful if you don't count a food fight, Misao failing an English test because she fell asleep, and Kaoru forcing her to show her some moves during lunch and Misao, being so tired, accidentally kicked a boy in the face and gave him a bloody lip. Misao thought she would spare herself the embarrassment of confronting Aoshi on the bus so she decided she'd walk. 'Stupid, careless, tired Misao. Give a kid a bloody lip, start a food fight, by accidentally flinging peas, and to top it all off fail a test I would have aced had that stupid B+ kid not kept me up all night. At least I don't have to see Aoshi on the bus I don't think I even want to go to the dance anyway' Misao thought. 

'I wont go on the bus that way I wont have to answer Misao wow some assassin I am I cant even say yes to the thing I've wanted since I got here. I don't even want to go to the dance anyway' Aoshi thought. WHAM!

 "Ouch, sorry!" Misao said looking at the person she hit. 

"Are you alright?" Aoshi asked. 'Yes its her I can tell her yes, no I cant' Aoshi thought. 

'Crap it's him. Damn it my arm hurts now' she thought. "Yea, im fine my arm just hurts a little," she said.  He got up and offered her a hand up. 


	7. Shishio

"Thank you" she said accepting his hand. It felt so warm. It was sturdy yet gentle she quickly dropped his hand thinking it was improper to hold his hand or something like that. They just stood there for a min. staring into each other's eyes. ' You have to kill him remember? Yes but I love him so. What happened to the bloodthirsty Misao I used to know? That Misao only comes out when the cloak is on, besides he wont like that Misao and im in charge. That's what you think when you asked him to the dance that was the take-charge Misao, that would be me! So why don't you take charge again and ask him to go to the movies with you tonight or something, oh wait I forgot im in charge! Yah, Yah bask in the glory now but you'll need my help some day. I love being in charge!' Misao thought. They started to walk not knowing were there feet were taking them they just walked. Soon they came to the Park. She stopped at the entrance. Once he realized she wasn't beside him anymore he stopped and turned around. 

"Misao?" he asked.

 "Aoshi I need answers" she said. He just stood there and nodded. "Aoshi I love you and I have since I first laid eyes on you, I need to know if you feel the same way." She stated.

 'What am I supposed to say to that?' he thought. "Misao it would never work out. You are the Black Fox and I am your next assignment." He said.

 "How, how did you know?" she asked her voice a little shaky. "My boss told me to be ready, that you were coming after me," he said. 

"Aoshi I really do love you I cant kill you well erm… try to kill you, and I wont" she said. He took two steps toward her and with his long legs that meant he was right in front of her. He put his arms around her in a strong embrace. 

'Is he hugging me?' she thought. 'Yes he's hugging you, we're quiet the little geniuses aren't we?' her other half shot back. 'Watch it.' she thought.  (She's not skitzo I thought it would be cute kind of like a kenshin, batosi thing going on). 

'What exactly am I doing' Aoshi thought. She put her arms around his waist and hugged back a single tear ran down her face. They let go. She turned around to go home realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him and then she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

"How will you stop them from taking my life?" he asked. She froze. 

'I hadn't thought of that but then again' she thought. "Simple, I'll kill my boss" and with that she was gone. She took off down the street. She ran all the way to Sano's house. Ding-dong. Pause; ding dong the door swung open. 

"Yes" sano asked. "Oh Misao what's up?" he asked. 

"Who is it?" asked 3 other voices. 

"Its Misao" he yelled back. The three disembodied voices ran up to the door it was none other than Soujiro, Kenshin, and Kaoru. 

"Hey Misao where were you I called your house a million times. And why are you out of breath?" kaoru asked. 

"Really I should ask you the same thing why are you alone in sanos mansion of a house with three boys?" Misao asked. Kaoru blushed. 

"Answer my question don't stray from the subject" Kaoru said. 

"Yes drill sergeant Kaoru Ma'am, well Sano im gonna need your help to kill my boss and im out of breath because I just ran all the way from the park to here so Aoshi couldn't follow me because I don't want his help" Said Misao.

 " I'm sorry Misao did I hear right you need to kill your boss?" said kenshin. 

"Yea don't you know? Aw man Kaoru what kind of big mouth friend are you if you cant even fill kenshin and soujiro in for me?" Misao asked. She was ushered into his house and they explained and planed their course of action. She woke up the next day and got dressed in her most reviling kimono and was trying to figure out were she could put her sword when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She grabbed a trench coat and threw it on. She opened the door to Sano, Kenshin, Soujiro, and Kaoru. Sano was wearing a pair of black pants and a tight black shirt with a trench coat and a black hat on. Kenshin was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. And kaoru was wearing a kimono much like Misaos hers is purple with silver flowers on it. Misaos is blue with gold flowers on it. The kimono cuts up 1 inch above the knee with a slit that shows their thigh and the neckline ends about 6 inches below the collarbone

."Oh ok its only you guys I don't want Okon having a heart attack with me in this outfit." She threw a black trench coat to Kaoru. "If you don't want to feel extremely uncomfortable around my grandfather for the rest of your life you'll put this on." Misao said to Kaoru. Kaoru threw the trench coat on not wanting to be embarrassed any time soon. Misao grabbed a black hat put it on and grabbed her shades. Also she grabbed her trademark cloak and asked. "Hey guys I have a gun strapped to my thigh but were am I supposed to put my sword?" all the guys fell down. Sweat drop from kaoru. 

"Um I don't know maybe you can hide it, no I have a better idea one of the guys can hold one for you, you can put another one in your trench-coat and another one in your cloak" kaoru suggested. 

"Great idea." Misao said. And with that they were off. (I think I just hit a wall. How the hell am I going to get 5 teenagers into a heavily guarded hide out to kill Misaos boss UN detected?). They all hopped into Misaos Black corvette and stealthily yet suspiciously drove to her bosses hideout. The dresses were so reviling to catch the guards off guard and, of course, they traveled at night to make it easier for the guys to slip in and out of the shadows. They pulled up by the door for an easy get-away and let Misao and Kaoru out. They distracted the guards while the guys pulled the car around to the back. Once the girls heard the signal they both punched the men on the head and they drowsily fell to the floor and slipped away into unconsciousness. They walked calmly into the building. 

"Ok every one you are now all officially assassins. I have recruited you all for your extraordinary skills and potential. Remember the less you talk the better, try to cover up all emotions, and most importantly don't be obnoxious (looking at sano mostly)" Misao said. 

"I can do it Misao im a big boy now I think I can handle not being obnoxious for once" he said then hitting his head once realizing what he just said. They all were to split up into groups, Kaoru and Kenshin (he didn't think she would be safe by herself), Sano and Migume (did I mention they picked her up from the hospital incase of injury), and Soujiro and Misao.

 "Um hello I have an appointment with (he's not the bad guy, well exactly) Shishio, and can you tell him that I have brought some guests, some talented guests" Misao asked the secretary.

 "Yes of course he'll be with you momentarily," the secretary said. They took a seat in the lobby. Misao was happy it was so dim so it was difficult to differentiate them all. 

"Guys I forgot to mention: low profile. If possible don't let them see any of your face every one around here has extraordinary memories. And don't look them in the eyes they can tell what your thinking by your emotion" Misao whispered to the group.

 "You may go back to see him now" said the secretary. They all got up looking down and shielding their eyes as much as they could while still trying to see what's in front of them. They actually looked quiet strange a bunch of teenage kids wearing tight black clothes and trench coats with their heads down walking through the hallway. But in this building it wasn't that strange just the teenager part.

" Ok everyone remember the plan" Misao asked. She got nodes from everyone. 

"Good, Kaoru are you sure you can do this? No are you sure you want to do this?" Misao asked.

 " Yes Misao I can do this and I want to I'd never leave you alone with the fun part" she said lifting her head to smile a reassuring smile at Misao. 

"Thanks ok it's this one" Misao said pointing to a door only a few steps ahead of them. They walked single file into the dim room. It had a very eerie appeal but so did Shishio.

 " Mr. Shishio?" Misao asked hopping he was sitting there and she didn't lose him. 

"Yes Misao what do you want now? Have you completed your assignment?" he asked spinning his chair around so they all saw his bandaged form. (Ya know how I said I hit a wall well I broke thought that one and now a mere cement slab is remaining) Misao clenched her fists but the trench coat was to long for him to see that. She tried to calm down.

 "No I haven't started yet but I just came here to tell you of my friends I think they are very talented and could have future careers in assassination" she said in as few words as SHE could use. 

'Misao sounds very professional when at work' Kaoru thought. 

"Well they will have to stop by, by them selves some time to see if they are good enough" Shishio said. That angered sano and Migume knew it so she put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down. Misao bowed. 

"Thank you Mr. Shishio we will be on our way" Misao said. They stepped out of his office and walked the opposite way of the exit. They found an empty room and made it sound like an important meeting was going on when some one would walk by. 

" Ok sano start the car Migume be ready incase of injury Kenshin Kaoru you will be taking out any guards that get to close then Kaoru you need to slip into the control room and turn off the cameras in the building. Turn off any traps or buttons Shishio has in his room. This will be dangerous Kaoru (nod from Kaoru) and me and soujiro are going for Shishio soujiro you are just there for back up, Kaoru keep one camera on the one in Shishio room watch what's going on and make sure we are ok if we need help send kenshin in. ok got it (nods from every one) ok lets move out" Misao said flinging her trench coat hat and shades to the other side of the room. As did ever one else. They were ready. Every one started to file out and Misao grabbed Kenshins arm. "Kenshin, just incase I don't make it out of here alive or incase I have to run for my life take good care of Kaoru and I never liked you" she said with a wink and a giggle. 

"Oro" he said. Then he smiled. She straitened up and the smile was lost forever, or so it seemed, in a sea of rage, sorrow, and seriousness. 'Maybe she is meant to be an assassin. I doubted her' kenshin thought as they both stepped out side practically into a war zone. Several guards gathered outside of the door they were coming out of. They had been listening but luckily didn't sound the alarm. Kaoru was just finishing off the last of them as sano was picking up the bodies and putting them in to a closet so their cover wasn't blown. Soujiro was waiting patiently and sano and Migume were now kissing. Kaoru was standing there looking bored and disappointed that the guards were so weak. 

"Oh and if any of you find a person named houji I want to kill him personally I think he is the most annoying being on the planet" Misao said snapping out of her assassin state if only for a second then regaining her assassin like appeal. 

"Ok Kaoru you and kenshin leave now sano and Migume you should have already left and me and soujiro will wait until we get the signal from Kaoru" Misao said. Soon her and soujiro were all alone. (Im going to refer to Misaos assassin side as the Black fox or BF and the regular side as Misao)

"Soujiro about the whole make-Aoshi-jealous plan that's not going to work after this I think ill be grateful he even tolerates me close to him" Misao said. 

"That's ok Misao I understand I didn't think your plan would work out all that well anyway" soujiro said. 

"Ha ha very funny all right back to business" said the Black Fox. She did something UN expected she pulled out a compowder and started to apply cover-up and lipstick and even eye shadow. Soujiro was a little taken aback. 

' Misao is applying lipstick?' he thought. Once she was done you could tell it was she but yet you couldn't it was a new Misao. 

" May I ask why you're putting on lipstick?" he asked. 

"Well for one I don't want Shishio last glimpse of a woman to be an ugly one and the camera behind us, don't look, is were the signal is coming from so I need an excuse for looking into a mirror over my shoulder." She said. He leaned in to look into the mirror and saw the camera swivel from side to side then look right at them and move up and down.

 "Misao was that it?" he asked.

 "Yes lets go," she said. They moved towards shishios door and stepped inside. Shishio was standing in front of his desk with his sword in hand. 


	8. The Fight

"What took you so long?" he asked them. 

"Shut it Shishio (she went to far on that comment but all she got was a glare) im here to challenge you so I can be the new leader of the Oniwabann group" The Black Fox said in a cold sharp voice. And if looks could kill Shishio would be dead long before this conversation started. 

"I don't think your challenging me just to be the leader. It's Aoshi isn't it?" Shishio asked. Misao and the Black fox weren't in the mood for this. 

"Maybe it is but Misao and I aren't in the mood for your sass so shut up and fight!" she yelled. 

'Who is this me and Misao?' soujiro thought. 

'Oh crap I said Misao and I that's going to cost me' she thought. Her and Shishio rushed each other swords clashing (her sword was thrown to her by soujiro and she is really good like she wouldn't stand a chance against him in the show but she is good in this) about 5 min. passed and they both had a few scratches but nothing that either of them felt. They charged again but this time Misao threw her sword to her left hand at the last second and cut him deep in the right arm but that cost her to she was cut on the shoulder. She took a few steppes back and clutched her shoulder. 

'That's it im going to give myself up to the Black fox I have to if I stay half way in control I'll never win' she thought as she spun around knowing Shishio might hit her but might not that's the chance she had to take. " Soujiro through me my cloak" she said coldly closing her eyes a little upset by her decision but her mind was made up. He threw her, her cloak with out question. She threw it on and the Black fox was in complete and total control. Her wounds disappeared and new scars appeared. (They are almost two different people, different battle wounds and everything).

" Yes! Complete and total control oh it feels nice, soujiro your friend Misao is thick she gave me the power and could very well disappeared all together" the Black Fox said. They began to fight again Misao err the Black Fox is much stronger. They started to fight again getting scratches and cuts here and there. They separated and he had cut her on her cheek. The crimson liquid began to flow out of the wound. Kenshin burst into the room with a hint of Amber in his once kind eyes. 

"Kaoru said you needed help," he said. 

"No! Im fine leave" she said her voice cold. All the sudden she falls to her knees and grabbed her head and screams in frustration. "AHHHHHHH! No Misao. Stay away you gave me the power, No I need to tell him something incase I disappear!" she was arguing with her self. Her voice was now calm and her eyes hinted hurt and shame yet there was a certain sparkle in her eyes.

 "Kenshin listen this is Misao the black fox is taking over but I'm willing to let her if every thing goes as planed. Kenshin take care of Kaoru and Sano and Migume and soujiro. And soujiro don't give up hope on breaking the black foxes heart" and with that Misao was gone for now. Kenshin walked out calmly. They began to fight continuously.  Then The black fox wanted to get rid of him once and for all she whipped out her gun and shot him in the chest right were his heart should be but he only has a black hole he's to heart-less to have a heart. He was laying there dieing she didn't want to hear him any more she walk over to him and slit his throat. Yes the legendary Black Fox was a bloodthirsty ruthless killer and she was impatient to boot. Soujiro just stood there his mouth open. 

"Soujiro, why did I kill him?" she asked. 

"Oh um because you didn't want to kill Aoshi" he said. 

"That's all well I killed a pretty decent fighter for nothing," she said. Soujiro sweat dropped. ' Wait when Misao said don't give up hope on breaking the Black Foxes heart whet did she mean by that? Maybe she wants me to get her to let Misao take over' soujiro thought. She was walking out of the room heading towards the control room. She opened the door to see kaoru burning the last tape with evidence that they were there. 

"Ready" The Black Fox asked (she is going to be BF ok?). Kaoru looked up with tears in her eyes she missed Misao already. 

"Yea but I haven't gotten to the secretaries file on our appointment yet." Kaoru said.

 "Ill get it on the way out tell sano we're ready" BF said. Every one left and sat in the car waiting for her. She grabbed the paper that held today's schedule on it. She took off her cloak and grabbed a lighter. She lit the paper on fire and watched it burn. 

"You can come out now, you aren't going to find Misao she's long gone but ill tell her you said hi if you don't want to tell her your self" BF said. Aoshi stepped out of the shadow he was positive she couldn't see him but by what she said Misao obviously gave in and finally let BF take over. 

"Your willing to give up the power so Misao can be happy," he said. 

"Look, she's the only one who ever listens to me she lets me take half control sometimes and if that means I have to let her take control im willing to take that risk because unlike her I don't have stress in my life who ever causes me stress I just kill them so if the stress drives her insane im here to take over" she said half sinking back into Misao. 

" So why did you come here?" Misao fox said (that's a mix between Misao and the Black fox). 

"I thought you could be in trouble but I think you have it under control." Aoshi said.

 "Well im fine so you can go back to completely ignoring me again, no I mean you can go home knowing that I'm fine and ill live another day" said the Black Fox. She walked away from him dropping the small burning piece of paper. She walked out side and into the car. 

 "Who was that?" Sano asked. "That would be Aoshi, Misaos crush now drive I need to get home and sort my thoughts" said BF. 

"Wait a second I thought you were Misao, we picked up a stranger" sano said in a joking voice. 

"Would some one please explain to the rooster-head what happened," BF said. 

"It's the assassin side of her sano it's the Black Fox" said Kenshin. The rest of the car ride was silent. The next morning she didn't wake up.  Knock, knock. 

"Kenshin, kenshin im at Misaos house and she wont wake up please come over here as fast as you can she wont wake up. Call Migume please hurry" kaoru said into the phone at Misaos house. She ran up to her and shook her. "Misao, Misao wake up Misao" Kaoru said she was practically hysterical. Kenshin came in with Migume. She checked Misao out and said that she needed at least a day to sort out her thoughts like who would take control and things like that. Soon they left. Kaoru stayed as long as she could but had to leave eventually. Some one was waiting out side her window though. He watched her sleep. She stirred he held his breath. 

' Me, no me, no me, please you'll ruin my life, no you have done that for yourself, wait some one is watching us' she thought. She opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She went up to her window and opened it

 "Come in" she said.

 "It depends is this Misao or Black Fox" Aoshi asked.

"Its umm…. Misao" she said sounding extremely unsure. But despite that he knew it was she. He climbed in she sat back down on her futon not facing him. 

"How long have I been out and how long have you been there?" she asked. 

"You've been out for only today and I just got here," he said.

 "I thought I was going to have to kill you," she said turning fully around so he could only see her back and couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. She was crying because she thought she would have to kill her true love and she was right before he doesn't care and she knew it. She also felt so vulnerable she gave in so easily. 

"Aoshi please leave me. Why do you stay with some one who gives in so easily? I'm so weak." She said. 

"Misao, its you right now isn't it you who weakened Black Fox Misao you aren't weak your confused" and with that he was gone. Misao fell asleep and woke up the next morning at about 4 in the morning. She went to train in the dojo. She trained for 4 hours strait so she could clear her mind. 'Screw it' she thought. She sat there and started to meditate like Aoshi taught her how to only 2 weeks ago. She sat like that for a while. She got up and walked to Kaorus house. "Kaoru im all better every thing is sorted out I want to take you out for some tea or something" she yelled looking for Kaoru. She walked into Kaorus room were she saw her and kenshin cuddled up sleeping together on her futon. 'Awe its so cute ill make them some breakfast' she thought. She made them some breakfast and they woke up right on time. "Hey guys I made you some breakfast. Sorry Kaoru I know I shouldn't have just made your food but you two looked so cute together and I didn't want to disturb you so I made breakfast" Misao said to the blushing couple. "Well here you go," she said putting the food down on the table. Misao told them she would leave them alone because she felt like a third wheel. Misao left and went to soujiro house she rang the doorbell and he opened it up. "Soujiro I just came by for a short visit I just wanted to thank you for being there for me it means a lot to me and im sorry if the Black Fox offended you in any way" she said puling him into a hug. They talked for a few min. but Misao decided she should go apologize to sano before he blew a gasket when he remembered her calling him rooster head. She walked to his house and knocked on the door. 

"Hello I didn't expect to see you again," Tae said. 

"Is sano home?" she asked. 

"Yea, SANO!" tae screamed. Sano came down stairs and invited her in. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Well I wanted to apologize for what The Black Fox said I was half in control after all," she said. Misao sweat dropped. They talked for a while she was trying to paint a picture to sano about what it was like fighting with herself. He started to feel really bad. It seemed very painful having the feeling of being ripped in half. 

He leaned in and kissed her and pulled away and said, "I just wanted to remember what it felt like". They burst into laughter. She hadn't laughed like that in a while. "Ok so all you have to do now is get Aoshi to say he loves you and your list of problems err. Situations will be complete," he said mocking his teacher's assignment. 

"Very funny" Misao said.

 "Hm.. Well, I guess I should get going I want to practice a little more because I need to stay alert incase some one from the Oniwabann decides to sneak up on me" she said with a wink. 

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sano said. 

"If some one from the Oniwabann killed me I'd drag your sorry ass down to hell with me" Misao said triumphantly. "Didn't you say you had to go somewhere?" Sano said. 

"Yea I have to go. Good bye Sano." Misao said. She walked down stairs and out of his house. As she was walking down the street this thought popped into her head. 'Hey I never got to kill houji. Oh well if I didn't kill him Kenshin or Kaoru did. At least he's dead' she thought. Misao hates that guy (so do I. I hate him with a burning passion. And he really is dead he's not going to like pop out of nowhere or anything). She reached her house in no time. She was about to change into her ninja outfit but she had a feeling like, I don't know, like some one was watching her. That happened a lot lately. She just didn't feel like it anymore. She shrugged off the I'm-watching-you feeling and decided not to train but to just sit in her room watch T.V and listen to music for her last day of the weekend. 'Finally I can do normal teenage girl things instead of having to kill someone or watch my back every three seconds' Misao thought. She just lay there having a lot of fun she hadn't seen her anime shows in like forever and a day. She just sat there enjoying the moment when SLAM! Some one bust open her door.

"Misao clean this room it's a mess," said her gramps. Misao got up and decided if she wasn't going to train and she couldn't watch T.V or listen to music why not put on some more comfortable clothes and clean her room then she could go to the skate park for a little while. She slipped on a pair of short shorts with kitties on them and a long tee shirt that went down a little lower than her shorts. The tee shirt had Tigger on it. She began to clean up her room. It was a miracle that she could even get in her room let alone see the floor. She barley even remembered what color her carpet was. "Ah, yes the carpet is blue I remember" she said jokingly to herself. Once she was done with that she put on a different shirt and a pair of tight, now when I say tight I mean super tight, dark blue jeans. Her shirt was a belly button shirt so she thought she would wear a belly button ring. She wore one with 3 sapphires in it. Her shirt was blue, her favorite color. She grabbed her board and helmet. She skated to the park. Not many people were there.

 "Hmm… lets see," she said. She was observing everyone there like she always dose. 'Lets see (these are nick names im just trying to take up space and show you how many people there are at the park) sticky is here and bouncer is here and grinder and air and let's see' she thought. She squinted trying to figure out who the other skater was. "Impossible" she said. (Guess who??). She skated around for a while trying to avoid him a little yet trying to get closer. She remembered what had happened to her in the past two months since she first saw him. 'Her hitting him with a bat, her becoming friends with him, well to state the obvious her falling madly in love with him, and him walking her home, her kissing him on the cheek, oh and lets not forget him saving your life by killing about 50 men while you were being gunned down' she thought. 'Wait a second that's what I can say to him I can thank him for saving my life' she thought. She skated up to him and waited till he realized she was there. 

"Oh hello Misao" he said.

 "Aoshi. Good morning are you enjoying your day off of school?" she asked. 

"Ah" he said. 

'Of course what did I expect a full elaborate essay about his day off. No at the most ill get a yes im having a good day and you? No I wont even get that' she thought. "Ok Aoshi I wanted to talk to you about something. Skate with me (she began to skate with him next to her). Well I wanted to thank you," she said. 

"What for?" he asked.

 "Well when I was trapped in yahiko's hide out and I was being gunned down I was positive I was going to die but you saved me, now I know it was you because I saw you standing there and I saw your icy blue eyes" she said. 'That I would have fallen deep into had I not had 60 men, witling down, about to shot me into a million pieces' she mentally added. "And I want to thank you for being there for me in the hospital even if you did kind of disappear when I wasn't looking but thank you any way" she said. She was practically pouring her heart out now if she could just say she loved him and if he would go on a date with her or something this moment would be priceless.

"…." He said kind of. 

"Wow you have a lot to say," she said accidentally. 

"Excuse me?" he said. 

'Oh crap this really sucks' she thought.  "Oh im sorry I didn't mean to say that really im sorry," She said. She just about thought she would die right then. She would rather crawl in a hole and wait to die than be there making fun of her beloved Aoshi. They skated right on out of the park she had been skating and cleaning and watching T.V all day so the sun was starting to set. They were skating some were she wasn't sure where she was kind of following Aoshi and he was kind of following her so you could say they were lost. 'Great just great im lost with my beloved Aoshi and I just made fun of him and im not as fast as him so if he decides to kill me im dead' she thought. 

'She's bold not many girls would still be next to me after saying something like that' he thought. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She's the picture of beauty. She was skate boarding her helmet under her arm because it was uncomfortable on her head and orange, red, and yellow was the back round and the colors were seeping through her long raven black hair. She had to keep her hair down on account of the helmet that wont fit around her braid. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sea-foam green (can you believe I just used beautiful and sea-foam in the same sentence?). Her lips, he was just dieing to taste them. They were pink and her cheeks were a little pink from the on coming cold. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her; he had a heated argument with the mirror yesterday about his feelings toward her, the mirror won. The image he saw in the mirror convinced him he loved her with a deep passion and he wanted to have her as his own forever. But now he didn't know if she loved him back. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she looked at him with a confused look. 

"Aoshi is there something on my face or something?" she asked.

 "No" he said. He smiled on the inside. 'She was so; well young wait a second he's her age. No she's not just young, she's cute.' He thought. They were skating up a hill the sun was beginning its slow decent under the earth. 

"Oh, Aoshi can we stop here and watch the sun set then we can go home and ill stop bothering you" Misao said already stopping her skateboard and sitting on a green spot of grass. She patted the spot next to her before Aoshi could respond.

 He walked slowly to the spot she had made for him and sat down. He thought he shouldn't comment on what she said because she wouldn't listen. He didn't see what was so great about a sun set the sun did this every day yet every one always wanted to watch it. He was watching the suns decent behind the earth when her hair caught his eye. She had flipped her hair trying to get it out of her eyes. She hated it down but he seemed to like it better that way. He looked at her. The orange, red, and yellow was shinning on her face she looked absolutely radiant. His attention was brought back to the sunset. It was beautiful even though he only saw a sliver of the sun that soon slipped beneath the earth not to come up until the morning. He wanted this moment to last forever. Looking at the sun set with the most beautiful girl smiling like it was the last sunset she would ever see. He then realized that you don't want something until you cant have it. That was the flaw in human D.N.A. Humans deny the thing they want the most until its unreachable, then they strive to get it back. For example, Aoshi didn't believe he loved Misao until he thought he couldn't have her when ever he wanted her, once she started to hang around other guys he felt he couldn't have her anymore so that made him want her even more. And now that he knew what he wanted he was going to go for it, if he could still have it. He looked to her for an answer a question anything to break the silence. Her eyes told him she was happy to be there next to him but he wanted more. He felt he would only be happy if he got the kiss he'd been longing for. But he didn't feel he could do it for the fear of rejection of her pulling back with a look of dissatisfaction. He did know how to kiss he'd had experience but did she. In the midst of his thinking her eyes turned from pure joy of the moment to, almost pouting for him not kissing her. He didn't notice because he was so deep in thought. But soon the pouting turned to lust. She was going to get what she wanted like it or not. She leaned in and before he could realize it she was right in front of his face. By the time he realized it, it was to late to react. Their lips touched and electricity surged through them both. She didn't care she was wrapped up in the moment but Aoshi's mind was buzzing. She deepened the kiss and he didn't seem to notice all he was able to do was wrap his arms around her and close his eyes. She pulled back confused. 

"Aoshi is there a problem?" she asked. 

"No, no I was just confused for a min. keep going" he said. She was about to protest but he shut her up by catching her lips in another passionate kiss. They separated realizing the moon was bright and the streetlights at the bottom of the hill were coming on. 

"Well we better get home we wouldn't want to worry anybody would we?' she asked. 

"Misao, I love you. " Aoshi said.

 " I love you too." Misao said happily walking next to her beloved Aoshi back into town were she would live the rest of her life in the care of her dear Aoshi.

THE END


	9. Authors Note

Note: 

I know, I know in a lot of my chapters I didn't have a disclaimer, but that's ok. Also, I didn't say anything, at all. This page is dedicated to my thoughts and feelings on the story and thanks to my 5 reviewers of course. Well first things first, I think my story is ok. At times I think it is extremely boring but then it gets better. Listen im not trying to push anyone in to reviewing this is truly what I believe. Ok I think that if you read a story that you should review. Weather you like it or not it makes a righter feel good when you review. Weather or not it is good because when it is bad it SHOULD be friendly criticisms so that helps a person make their story better. If I don't get a review soon I think I might scream. Thank you for your valuable time. Now to show my appreciation to my reviewers. Especially unique-starfish. You ask me why, well ill tell you. Because she reviewed not once but three times and not only did she review three times but she also liked the story. The other reviewers, well I know them one is my sister and the other is one of my best friends. Ok

Unique-starfish: Yea, reading the next chapter would be a good idea. But thanks for the compliment.

Unique-starfish: Yea, I love Aoshi but I like the idea of him being a bloodthirsty Vampire. But yea, you should read the next chapter.

Unique-starfish: Thank you very much. But I would rather have a constructive piece of friendly criticism 

MagicOne13: Hey Alicia, what's up?? Awe please don't cry. Im happy you liked it.

One black tear: I'm happy you like it. Yes eventually I am going to make a sequel at least im planning on it. Well for now they live happily ever after, you'll have to live with that for a while. Well Misao and sano kissed, Misao didn't kiss him they kissed, because I wanted some romance.  I didn't think any think would be happening between Aoshi and Misao, Also it was supposed to be like a big joke between them.

Wow one black tear has a lot of questions. So give me some feed back how do these sequels sound? Review and tell me which one you think should be the sequel.

 And some reviewers have told me my grammar and spelling isn't up to her standards. Well, maybe if you weren't such a coward, then you might but up your email so I could send little Miss Perfect my story so she could proofread it, so it could be a better story, I am sorry you disapprove. And I am sorry I sunk low enough to respond to you but you caught me at an early hour so im not exactly Mrs. Sunshine. And by the way did you even think about the fact that I might not be a fantastic righter. I am only in middle school not in collage like a lot of people who right these phenomenal stories. And that was my first story, my second isn't too good either, but give me a break I can only do so much. Maybe my computer can't take that many words, I don't know. Ok well ill stop wasting everyone's time with a stupid hate letter I guess my first real review (well I say that because every other one I think has been a lie saying that it was great, so actually I should be grateful to this Marie person, whatever) has just got me a little miffed.


End file.
